the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zett
|death=2019 New York City |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |skin=Fair |occupation= |era=NoHead era |affiliation=Police Grand Army |masters=Sheriff Bladepoint |apprentices= }} Zett was a member of the Police Grand Army. He trained with Sheriff Bladepoint since he was young during the aftermath of the First Police Purge and, after being rescued from the clutches of a mercenary by Abalan, invited his allies to Japan, at a meeting where the return of the Police Grand Army was formally declared. The meeting was interrupted, by the Emperor's follower the Gladiator, whom Abalan had secretly been working for. The officers were taken to the Imperial Palace, but were freed by Abalan in an act of rebellion against his master, and began operating the Police Grand Army. After Peter Hecks was induced into the Grand Army in 2019, it was Zett who directed him to the New Police Station, where Hecks received training from Bladepoint. Following the fall of Sebiscuits Cardarphen and the supposed death of Paige Nelson, Zett was slain in battle by NR-0000/1010 in front of Sheriff Bladepoint. Biography Early life Zett was born sometime between 1990 and 1999, the first son of a moderately wealthy family, and was taken to New York City to train as a member of the Police Grand Army when he was four. As a police apprentice, Zett trained under Sheriff Bladepoint alongside other officer hopefuls of his age. The latter protected him from individuals of the NoHead Empire who were seeking the Sheriff due to the devastation that resulted from the First Police Purge. Gary and Bryan became Zett’s friends, and he eventually fell in love with fellow officer, Mattie Nukass. Others would become rivals, and even enemies. His instructors included Cecelia Martez. As a child, Zett had been fascinated by machines, building models of planes and even dreaming of becoming a pilot. His ability to repair machinery and reprogram computers would serve him well in the future, but because of his ability to learn quickly, Zett became arrogant and was often impatient. Under the careful guidance of Sheriff Bladepoint, however, Zett became more humble and reserved. Return of the Police Grand Army Aided by Sheriff Bladepoint and Dexter, Zett went into hiding in Manhattan in 2003. In the year 2005, the Madakoran mercenary Kai Carson arrived at Manhattan to interrupt the talks of restoration. His henchmen captured Zett, but the officer was quickly rescued by Abalan, the Secret apprentice of the Gladiator. Unbeknownst to Zett, Abalan was on assignment for the Gladiator to rally together the Emperor’s political enemies, so that they could be captured in one swift stroke. Zett was impressed by Abalan’s skills, and, seeing him as a strong ally in his struggle against the Empire, decided to call another meeting with Bladepoint and Dexter. Summoning them to an ancient monastery in the mountains of Japan, Zett argued to restore the consolidation of their three resistance forces into an organization capable of striking at the Empire throughout the world. Swayed by his words, the meeting’s attendees — Zett himself, Bladepoint, Dexter, Abalan, the former officer Ronald Koda, and Roxanne Waterston (attending via the trenist WINDOW) — drafted and signed the Japanese Treaty, which formally declared the Police Grand Army. To their horror, the meeting was immediately interrupted by the Gladiator and a squad of war robots, who stormed the meeting and captured the officers. They were imprisoned in the Imperial Palace, and sentenced to die, until Abalan rebelled against his master and helped the officers escape in his aircraft, the Shadow Laser. Open rebellion against the Empire had been declared, and although Zett and rogue Deaforma Wia Domaengui were instrumental in the Grand Army’s founding, Sheriff Bladepoint was credited by historians for its resurgence, and he quickly resumed his position as its de facto leader. Zett would provide the Grand Army with ships, Bladepoint with soldiers, and Waterston with funds. Zett and Dexter’s talents complemented each other — he was a keen military strategist, he an inspirational public speaker — and the Grand Army thus returned to prominence. Zett feared that Bladepoint was becoming addicted to power, though Waterston often acted the mediator, ensuring that relations between the two officers were decent. However, Zett was increasingly relegated to a more backseat role in the Grand Army, while his peers made important decisions. Training with Peter Hecks Through his television, Zett witnessed the UFO attack that Peter Hecks backfired as a baby. Sheriff Bladepoint sent him to the NASA station to fetch Peter, who had been abandoned by his parents, as Bladepoint hoped to adopt him and help him harness his powers. In the station, where Peter was miserable almost to the extent of collapse, Zett appeared to him and instructed him to go to the police station with him to train with Sheriff Bladepoint. Almost a month after the start of the training, Zett accompanied Peter to the battle against the NoHeads’ robotic monster, and was present when Mr. Stupid NoHead attempted to assassinate Peter on the spot. Fleeing as the two mutants dueled, Zett returned to the grounds following the conclusion of the vicious battle. He offered to help Peter search for NoHead, but Peter revealed he had allowed NoHead to leave with minor injury. After the fight, Peter graduated, and Zett was the first to know. Death Following the fall of Sebiscuits Cardarphen and the supposed death of Paige, Bladepoint went to help Baby Intelligence and go against the NoHeads. Still at the police station, Sheriff Bladepoint armed him and other police with swords as the station went on high alert. Under the leadership of Cardarphen, the Grand Army of the NoHeads invaded the station, slaying all within. Fleeing to the upper levels, Zett fought his way through one of the hangars and onto the landing platform. Out in the night air, Zett raced for the recently landed speeder that belonged to Bladepoint, who had come to investigate the smoke rising from the base. On his way to freedom, Zett cut through eight robots, including the assault’s leader. However, before he could make it to the speeder, Zett was shot dead by the accurate blaster-handling of R-421. Fleeing the scene after Zett’s death, Sheriff Bladepoint departed the station in search of any surviving police. Personality and traits Zett was an empathetic and highly intelligent police cadet but was also impulsive and somewhat mischievous. He was a good leader and a skilled tactician and his quick thinking earned him the respect of many police. Zett was also strong willed as he was able to resist the police attack and nearly walk out unscathed. Zett had a brief romantic relationship with Katy Smith, a police officer who later helped Paige Nelson in her duel with Mr. Stupid NoHead. However, both were more dedicated to their career and decided it was "more pertinent than their love life." However, they would still nurse feelings for each other. He later taught Peter Hecks to do the same. Relationships Mattie Nukass Mattie Nukass was an apprentice along with Zett. In spite of initially doubting him, Nukass realized that Zett was truly loyal to the Grand Army following the signing of the Japanese Treaty, and they became friends. Zett later taught Nukass patience. Zett went on several joint missions with Mattie. While involved in a life-threatening situation, the two apprentices acknowledged that they were in love, but never acted on their feelings for each other. They instead agreed they would focus on their duty as officers. When the two were reunited during what would be Mattie's last mission, the two admitted that they still loved each other. When Nukass died at the hands of a Bratpro, Zett was heartbroken and almost killed the bounty hunter in anger. But he controlled his anger, and later realized that, despite losing his love, he could still go on. Katy Smith Zett had a brief romantic relationship with fellow officer Katy Smith. However, both were more dedicated to their career and decided it was "more pertinent than their love life." However, they would still nurse feelings for each other. Sheriff Bladepoint Bladepoint, Zett's teacher.]] The relationship between Zett and his teacher, Sheriff Bladepoint, bordered around close, but not indefinite, trust. Zett feared that Bladepoint was becoming addicted to the newfound authority he had found in 2006. While Bladepoint was known to be particularly interested in Zett, he was equally quick to point out Zett’s flaws when necessary. However, Roxanne Waterston was known to interfere at times, ensuring that the relationship between teacher and pupil was decent. Bladepoint assisted quite closely in Zett’s training, and building from this foundation, Zett became an accomplished police officer. He was forced to watch Zett die, causing him to cry out in horror and disbelief and flee instinctively. Dexter Zett appeared to have a love-hate relationship with fellow officer and protege Dexter. The talents of the two teenagers complemented each other — one was a keen military strategist, the other an inspirational public speaker — and the Grand Army thus returned to prominence through their efforts. The two often showed jealousy of one another, though it is obvious that the two were close friends. Baby Intelligence Zett joined Peter Hecks, an extremely talented baby who had joined the training ranks, and did a good share of his training. Indeed, he was the second man to show Peter any genuine kindness (the first being Colby Doge Senior). The two established a cordial relationship, though they spent little time together. Before the pair parted, Zett was the first to learn of Peter's graduation following the attack on New York City. While it was obvious the two got along, their relationship was undoubtedly distant. Roxanne Waterston ]] Zett seemed to respect Roxanne Waterston, another officer he worked with, as he would listen to her when no one else could appeal to his logical side. She often ensured his relationship with his teacher was decent. Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Police Grand Army members Category:Heroes Category:Fobbles Category:British individuals Category:Males Category:S.M.S.B. supporters Category:American individuals Category:Deceased individuals Category:Deaths by gunfire Category:Unmarried individuals Category:2019 deaths Category:1990s births Category:Attack on the Police Station fatalities